In elemental analysis, it is common for an analyst to be interested in determining concentrations of several elements for each sample. Since the focus for the analyst is the sample, the optimum arrangement would be for the system to determine all results pertaining to each sample as the sample is presented. Notwithstanding this, most current multi-element AA instrumentation operates by analysing all samples in sequence for the first element, followed by analysis of all samples in sequence for the second element, and so on. This method of operation while well entrenched is of considerable inconvenience to an analyst.
For this reason, a simultaneous multi-element AA system, capable of simultaneously analysing for all elements of interest as a sample is presented, has long been a goal of instrument manufacturers. Unfortunately such a system has proven extremely difficult to achieve at reasonable cost.
Prior to the present invention it has not been practical to change quickly some of the instrument operating conditions from those appropriate to one element of interest to those appropriate to another element of interest. In particular, a significant period of time is required to:
change from one lamp to another, PA1 change the fuel and oxidant gas flows (in flame atomisation spectrophotometers), and PA1 change from one wavelength to another.
The long delays involved in making changes of the foregoing kind have been considered unacceptable because of the consequent reduction in overall throughput and the excessive use of each sample.